Anochecer
by againstsrh
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Jane hubiese aceptado la propuesta de Carlisle, dejándole encargado de la neófita Bree? ¿Qué harán los Cullen ahora que tienen un nuevo vampiro en casa sediento de sangre y Jane le ha dado un ultimátum a Bella?
1. Una segunda oportunidad

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes –y la historia principal- pertenecen a S. Meyer.

**Anochecer.**

**Capítulo 1** Una segunda oportunidad.

**Bree POV**

Estaba apretando las piernas contra el cuerpo, intentaba resistir. Era insoportable. Aullé y el vampiro rubio que estaba delante de mí me gruñó. Dio un paso hacia mí y yo me acuclillé más, clavando los dedos en la tierra como si fueran garras. No creía que pudiese aguantar por más tiempo.

-¿Has cambiado de opinión, jovencita? –me dijo el otro vampiro rubio-. No queremos acabar contigo, pero nos veremos obligados a hacerlo si no te controlas.

-Pero, ¿cómo podéis soportarlo? –dije con voz alta y clara-. La quiero.

-Tienes que refrenarte y ejercitar tu autocontrol. Es posible y lo único que te podrá salvar ahora.

Me aferré la cabeza con las manos y gemí del sufrimiento que me estaba causando la sangre de aquella humana. Estaba claro que no aguantaría mucho más.

Entonces se acercaron cinco siluetas tapadas con capas oscuras. El más grande se quitó la capucha y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos. Tenía los ojos de un color rojo intenso, un rojo que _casi_ daba miedo. _Casi_, porque en comparación con su bello rostro, aquello no era nada.

Nos quedamos absortos mirándonos. Tanto, que no me di cuenta de que me hablaban hasta que algo así como una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Lancé un aullido ensordecedor y me retorcí del dolor. Jamás había sentido nada tan doloroso.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –me preguntó la más pequeña.

- Bree -contesté a duras penas.

- Muy bien, Bree, parece que no nos queda mucho por hacer.

- Espera, Jane –intervino el vampiro rubio, aquél que parecía ser el jefe-, podemos explicarle las reglas. Nadie se las contó y no sabía lo que hacía. Estamos dispuestos a responsabilizarnos de Bree.

- No hacemos excepciones ni damos segundas oportunidades. Lo que me recuerda… -miró a la humana y continuó-. Cayo estará muy interesado en saber que sigues siendo humana, Bella. Quizá decida hacerte una visita…

Y no sé cómo continuó la conversación. Yo seguía observando aquel hermoso rostro, pensando que sería la última vez que lo vería.

Y su mirada encontró mis ojos. Me miraba con tristeza y resignación.

-¿Felix? –dijo la que se hacía llamar Jane.

Así que ése era su nombre. _Felix_. Me gustó saber su nombre antes de que acabara conmigo.

-¡Felix! –exclamó Jane.

Felix me miraba con gran melancolía mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-Felix, _por favor_, ¿podrías…-dijo Jane.

-No, Jane –le cortó Felix.

Los dos vampiros se miraron fijamente y Jane le sonrió de manera angelical. Felix empezó a temblar, intentó aguantar el dolor y cayó al suelo.

-¡Por favor, dale una oportunidad! –le suplicó Felix con cara de dolor-. Por favor…

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque es sólo una neófita que ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de comportarse bien. Y porque según los Cullen se ha rendido, dejando de luchar. Sabes muy bien que eso no lo hace cualquier neófito...

-Me da igual, no pienso...

-¡POR FAVOR!-le interrumpió.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés, Felix?-le miró con cara de complicidad.

Felix tan sólo le aguantó la mirada un buen rato y el vampiro del pelo cobrizo rió por lo bajo. Parecía como si supiera lo que estaban pensando. Al oirlo, Jane le miró y él bajó la cabeza. Volvió a mirar a Felix.

-Está bien –accedió Jane-. Le daremos una segunda oportunidad a Bree, pero si cuando volvamos a visitaros sigue con esos ojos rojos y Bella todavía es humana, acabaremos con las dos.

Y se marcharon. Todos, menos Felix. ¿Por qué me había salvado? Le miré a los ojos con una mirada de agradecimiento, sin comprender aún. Él tan sólo asintió levemente y se fue.

-Bienvenida a la familia –me dijo el que parecía ser el jefe del aquelarre-. Me llamo Carlisle Cullen y ésta es mi esposa Esme. Éstos son mis hijos Emmet, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper.

Me fijé y me di cuenta de que la humana y el otro vampiro se habían ido.

-Yo soy Bree Barrymoore, gracias por todo –me acerqué a ellos y Carlisle me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Vamos a casa, empieza a anochecer –me dijo sonriente.

Instintivamente, cuando salimos del claro, miré hacia atrás pensando en Felix. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y supe que necesitaba verle…

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

¡Hola! Todavía no entiendo mucho lo de fanfiction, pero por lo que he podido leer, este fanfic sería un _Alternative Universe _(AU) sobré _qué pasaría si los Volturi o Vultiris o como se escriba (nunca lo he sabido) hubiesen aceptado la propuesta de Carlisle_. Y sé que Jane jamás la hubiera aceptado, por eso he hecho que Felix le suplique para que no tenga que acabar con ella (como en _Eclipse_, que la mata él) y ¿por qué está tan empeñado en que siga viva? Supongo que ya os lo oleréis. Por otra parte, no sé el apellido de Bree, por eso le he puesto Barrymoore.

En fin, aunque este capítulo sea una caca (todos los principios suelen ser sosos), espero que os guste la historia.

Con cariño y esas cosas,

SARAH.


	2. Cambio de planes

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes –y la historia principal- pertenecen a S. Meyer.

**Anochecer.**

**Capítulo 2** Cambio de planes.

**Carlisle POV**

Le pasé el brazo por encima del hombro a Bree y llegamos a casa. Por fin había acabado todo. O _casi_ todo…

- Edward –le llamé. Él vino enseguida-. ¿Ya has dejado a Bella en casa?

- Sí –se limitó a contestar.

- Bien…

_¿Podemos hablar?_ –le pregunté mentalemente-. _A solas…_

Aunque en realidad, aquello era irónico. Alice, Jasper y Emmett habían salido de caza, Esme estaba en la ducha y Rosalie, sorprendentemente, había acced¡do a vigilar a Bree mientras yo hablaba con mi hijo.

Edward asintió y subimos a su habitación. Él se sentó en el sofá y yo me quedé en el ventanal, contemplando la noche.

- Edward…-empecé- ya has oído a Jane, ¿no?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué pensáis hacer? Eso que nos ha concedido Jane es un milagro…Jamás dan segundas oportunidades.

- Eso lo dices porque no oíste lo que pensaba Felix –me contestó duramente.

- Hijo, sé que no te agrada la idea, pero nos han dado un ultimátum, y tendremos que hacer algo al respecto.

- Conociendo a los Vulturis, podrían tardar años en volver.

- Conociendo a los Vulturis, podrían tardar _días_ en volver –le corregí-, cuando Jane les informe sobre lo ocurrido.

Estuvimos un rato –que se me hizo eterno- mirándonos al los ojos, así que decidí continuar.

- Mira Edward, no quiero líos, no más. Así que…-no me atreví a decirlo, por lo que lo pensé.

_Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo._

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando oímos un grito de dolor y un ruido parecido al choque de dos metales.

**Bella POV**

Me dirigía a casa de los Cullen, eran las 3 de la mañana, pero no me importaba. Necesitaba acabar la conversación que habíamos tenido Edward y yo antes de dormirme, vencida por el cansancio. Aquello no podía quedar así. No. No podíamos simplemente huir. No, no y no.

Llegué a casa de Edward y llamé al timbre. Esperaba encontrarme con Alice, pero para mi sorpresa, fue Rosalie quien me abrió.

- Ah, Bella… Pasa –me dijo impasible-, Edward está en su habitación.

- Gracias Rosal… -pero ahí no había nadie.

Entré y vi que Rosalie intentaba llevarse a la que creí que era la neófita del claro…Bree, a una habitación.

Rosalie la empujaba, pero Bree no se movía. Intentó cogerla y llevarla en volandas, pero Bree se resistía. Se agarraba y tiraba fuerte del pelo. Rosalie la cogió, pero Bree emitió un aullido del dolor que le provocaba mi presencia y consiguió soltarse.

De repente, sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos e hizo ademán de acercarse hacia mí.

_Dios mío, esto ya lo he vivido yo_ –pensé.

Pero no me dio tiempo a pensar nada más, pues Rosalie chocó contra ella y al tiró al suelo. Acto seguido Esme estaba ahí. Sólo llevaba una toalla encima y ayudaba a Rosalie a llevarse a Bree.

Y llegaron Edward y Carlisle.

Edward me abrazó y me susurró al oído:

-Ya pasó, ya pasó…

Parecía que ya le había leído el pensamiento a Rosalie y estaba al tanto de todo.

Cerré los ojos y le abracé fuerte.

Cuando los abrí, me encontraba en la habitación de Edward, sentada sobre su regazo en el sofá.

- Bella, tenemos que hablar –me dijo.

- Sí, Edward, lo que me has dicho en mi casa…

- Sé lo que te he dicho –me cortó-, pero debes saber que me rindo. La situación es insostenible y nos han dado un ultimátum. A ti y a mí. Por eso creo que deberíamos hacer un cambio de planes… -hubo una pausa. Me dejó en el sofá mientras el, arrodillado, me cogió la mano y continuó- Bella… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!? Sabía que aquella pregunta iba con segundas intenciones. Edward se rendía y estaba dispuesto a convertirme…pero esta vez era diferente. Sabía que perdería mucho, pero también sabía que ahora, más que nunca, entraban en juego los Vulturis. Y si Bree o yo no cumplíamos la segunda oportunidad, acabarían con las dos. Por eso esta vez no me lo pensé tanto.

-Sí, quiero.

Me abrazó y nos fundimos en un beso largo y cariñoso, pero le notaba tenso, angustiado.

Durante el mediodía, después de comer, fuimos a contárselo a Charlie. No se puso furioso ni nos dio la charla que me dio Reneé cuando se lo dije por teléfono aquella mañana, pero su cara entristeció. Intentó por todos los medios disimularla, fingiendo alegría, pero no lo consiguió.

Y yo seguía nerviosa por lo que pasaría aquella tarde. Tenía que ir a La Push a contárselo a Jacob.

A Edward no le gustaba la idea, decía que podría transformarse y herirme. Y si eso ocurriese, tendría que romper el tratado y matarle.

Como respuesta, sólo obtuvo un _"Él jamás me haría daño"_ por mi parte.

Así pues, aquella tarde fui a ver a Jacob.

Era bastante tarde y nos fuimos a la playa. Ahí, tirados en la arena con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, contemplamos el crepúsculo en silencio.

Estuvimos tanto tiempo callados, que Jacob empezó a preocuparse.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Bella? –me preguntó. Quiero decir…todo ha pasado, nadie ha resultado herido y al fin acabamos con la pelirroja esa… y tú, en lugar de saltar de alegría pareces… no sé, mustia.

- Esto…Jake –empecé-, debo decirte algo. Yo… -no sabía cómo soltárselo.

- Bella, lo que tengas que decirme, dímelo. Me estás poniendo de los nervios.

Me quedé callada, observando el mar, las olas, los pájaros, los acantilados, el sol escondiéndose… y se me ocurrió una idea.

- Es que quiero volver a hacer salto de acantilado, ¿sabes? Pero no creo que a Edward le guste la idea y me preguntaba si tú podrías enseñarme…ya sabes, desde un acantilado pequeñito, nada que ver con el…

- ¡Eh! –me interrumpió-. Primero tranquilízate, que te veo muy entusiasmada con la idea de tirarte por un acantilado. Segundo –su voz se volvió sombría-, ésto no es lo que ibas a contarme…Bella, no puede ser tan grave –me miró con ojos sinceros y suplicantes-. Dímelo.

Vacilé, pero supe que tenía que hacerlo. Suspiré y se lo solté.

- Edward y yo nos casamos.

Jacob puso los ojos como platos y se levantó. Le empezaron a dar espasmos por todo el cuerpo. Él apretaba las manos y cerraba la mandíbula con fuerza, pero los espasmos y temblores no cesaban.

Entonces, lo vi.

Un enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo aulló hacia el cielo, parecía sufrir. Me miró y echó a correr hacia los árboles, perdiéndose entre el anochecer…

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

¡Hola! Antes de nada, gracias por los reviews que me mandasteis diciendo vuestra opinión. Me alegro de que os gustase mi idea. De todas maneras, espero que este capítulo sea mejor que el anterior.

En fin, quería comentar una cosa. Ya sé que en _Eclipse_ Jacob resulta herido en la lucha contra los neófitos, pero en este fanfic no. Por otra parte, pienso que los POV irán cambiando en cada capítulo, pero me centraré, sobretodo, en Bree y Bella.

Atentamente,

SARAH.


End file.
